


I Hate That I Love You

by CassandraMae



Series: Kai Parker Imagines [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMae/pseuds/CassandraMae
Summary: Kai is out partying and does something really stupid that leads to your break up.





	I Hate That I Love You

Prompt 1: " **I hate that I love you** **."**    
Prompt 11: " **You're so hot when you're mad at me.** "  
Prompt 22: " **Don't cry.** "  
([x](https://kaiparker-imagines.tumblr.com/post/162645875710/writing-prompts))

* * *

“Don’t _ever_ come near me again.” You shouted, tears filling your eyes. You couldn’t determine whether they came from your anger or sadness as your emotions were on overdrive right now. 

“(Y/N), please. Let me explain!“ Kai pleaded. A broken look showed on his face, watching you destroy the whole room. 

You tore pages out of the books, ripping the pillows to shreds, so the feathers came out; you threw his clothes out of the open window, threw framed pictures showing you two together on the ground until the glass shattered into million pieces. An accurate resemblance of how you felt at the moment. 

“Get out! Leave this house now, or I will break every bone in your body over and over again. Letting you feel the pain I feel.“ You turned around to him, tears still glistening in your eyes but your voice was firm, dangerous. Your hands clenched into fists, and you were about to make a move when Kai vanished into thin air and disappeared. “If I find out your still here hiding yourself with a cloaking spell I swear to God I‘ll rip your heart out!“

But as you didn‘t get an answer, your anger subsided.

The tears still run uncontrollably down your cheeks, dropping on your clothes, the ground, leaving wet stains behind. You buried your head in your hands allowing yourself to cry out, sob. Your body was shaking, and you had to sit down on the floor, sitting down in the middle of the chaos you had made.

Meanwhile, Kai stood under your window, hidden by a cloaking spell although no one would be able to see him in the darkness anyway. He exhaled deeply, realizing that all of this was his fault only. That he was the reason you, the only person he ever cared about, was suffering now. Just because of his dumb actions.

**_f_ ** _**our** hours earlier_

_“Tell me again, why exactly did you bring me with you?” A mildly annoyed Kai asked, following Damon into the Grill. Earlier today he had come to visit him, surprised Kai when he had told him they’d do something fun together. At first, the heretic had thought it was some kind of a joke but when Damon practically dragged him out the annoyance had started to overshadow everything else._

_Ever since he had promised to bring Elena back, Damon made sure he wouldn’t be on his own for too long, that there would always be someone watching him. Of course, Kai didn’t like this - until the day you had come to relieve Caroline from her watch. You had just come back to Mystic Falls after you had spent the last few months with your family, dealing with some issues._

_Instantly Kai began to like you, seeing that you weren’t like the others. You didn’t judge him neither did you ever not trust him - he never gave you any reason why you shouldn’t believe him. What started as a little crush developed into real feelings, and soon after that you two began dating in secret. Neither one of you had told anyone about it, knowing they all would react the same way._

_“Because I’m hungry and I won’t let you go anywhere alone until you bring Elena back.” Damon answered, snapping Kai back into reality._

_“I promised that I’d bring her back, you don’t have to keep me under surveillance 24/7. I won’t go anywhere.” Kai said to which Damon replied with a cough that sounded suspiciously like ‘liar.’_

_While they made their way towards the bar, you met with your best friend Caroline whom you had promised to do a girls night again finally. After everything that had happened in these past weeks and months and years even it was time for another one. You hadn’t done it for such a long time._

_Usually, it had always been you, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. Four friends bonded for life. But after the Salvatore’s came into your life everything had changed and you four drifted more and more apart. Still friends but just not the way it was back then. So Caroline had been the one to propose to want things to be how they were before, and you had started doing more things together again, regaining your bond - without Elena who was (thanks to Kai) still asleep in a coffin._

_Unfortunately Bonnie had other things to do today, so it was just the two of you who walked towards the Grill talking about all the important stuff. Or at least what she thought was important. You kept quiet and let her talk, listened to her telling stories about the twins or how things were going with Stefan._

_“Now about you. You can’t tell me that nothing happened. I can see that there’s something you want to tell me.” Caroline interrupted herself, a broad smile on her face._

_You wanted to shake your head but gave up as you saw her determined look. She wouldn’t give up until you told her what she wanted to her. Although you didn’t even know if you were ready to tell her yet. But one day you had to._

_You sighed in defeat. There was no real time to think it through, and you knew Caroline. She wouldn’t stop targeting you with questions until she got what she wanted to hear._

_“I’m dating someone.” You said quietly, looking at the ground. You weren’t ashamed to admit it; it was just that you were sure how her reaction would be. And you weren’t really excited to hear her babbling about what a bad person he was, how you deserved someone better and so on._

_“Who?” Excitedly she looked at you, grabbing your wrists to stop you from moving._

_“No one you know...” You lied._

_“(Y/N). I can see you’re lying. So, who is it? I swear I won’t judge you.”_

_Another sigh left your mouth as you looked up, staring right into her eyes. “It’s Kai, okay?! Are you happy now?”_

_“Kai? As in Kai Parker? The guy who killed his entire coven? The guy who’s responsible for our best friend sleeping in a coffin until our other best friend dies?”_

_It was obvious she didn’t like it._

_“Yes. I think you can figure why I didn’t want to tell you about it. But I swear he’s a different person than when you met him. He can actually be really sweet if he wants to. And you can’t deny that he’s hot.” You answered, blushing slightly._

_“Gross.” She commented, although seconds later she laughed. “Fine. Although, if he ever makes a wrong move, I’ll break him.”  
_

_You nodded and continued your way to the Grill - Caroline did the whole talking again, behaving as if the entire Kai issue was already forgotten (though you knew that wasn’t the truth and now that she knew everyone else would soon, too)._  

_A few minutes later you opened the door to the Grill, heading towards an empty table when Caroline blocked your field of view. She definitely tried to hide something from you which annoyed the hell out of you. It couldn’t be too bad now, could it?_

_“I think we should go.” She said, her voice higher and quicker than usual. Instead of listening you rolled your eyes, shoving her out of the way. The scene that played in front of your eyes wasn’t something you would’ve guessed to see. Not this way.  
_

_Your boyfriend held an unfamiliar blonde girl tightly pressed against his body, his lips connected with hers, his hands slightly above her ass, only pulling her closer to him. The girl’s hand were all over his body; she tangled her fingers in his hair, moved her hands over his back, grasped on his shoulders. All the while their lips stayed connected, looking as if they wanted to eat up each other. At least that’s what you told yourself, you couldn’t believe what you saw._

_Right next to him, holding a tumbler of bourbon in his hand, grinning at the sight. As soon as he saw you and Caroline, he waved, but you were already gone. When you had comprehended the view before you, you had stormed out of the Grill, tears already glistening in your eyes. By the time you had reached your home they were uncontrollably flowing down your cheeks, your heart felt broken._

_You should’ve guessed he would find someone better, but you had hoped, thought that there was something special between you two. Yet seeing him with that girl had shattered your heart, let anger and sadness come over you._

_Caroline called, though, you only told her that everything was fine and she shouldn’t worry about you. Nevertheless, you asked her to postpone the girl’s night to which she willingly agreed. Now all you had to do was to wait for Kai to show up._

* * *

A whole week had passed since yours and Kai’s breakup, and you still felt miserable. It wasn’t like you had never experienced a breakup and the post-breakup time, only this time it was different. It was the first time you had really loved someone who had let you down by cheating. You didn’t even hear him out - even though he tried to explain what happened. You just never listened to him, you never called back, never answered any messages. Until now you didn’t even leave the house.

It was the first time you went out again, although you didn’t care about your look: the dark rings under your puffy, red eyes, the lack of makeup, the uncombed hair which you had put in a high ponytail so it wouldn’t be the first thing to notice, the baggy clothes you wore. 

After Stefan had called you over and over again, you finally had given up and driven out to the Salvatore house. You had expected him to be there, happy to see you, yet the house was completely empty as you stepped in. Confused you wandered around, looked in every room to see if someone was there. Nothing. 

At least not until you came back to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Seconds later guy appeared right in front of you, hands up in defeat. Immediately you shot up, glaring at him, observing that he looked as terrible as you. He hadn’t shaven in days, and he had the same dark rings under his eyes that you had, too. 

“Please, (Y/N), before you do anything, just hear me out. Okay?” He pleaded, his expression so hurtful it broke your heart all over again. 

You closed your eyes for a split second, deep breaths exhaling before you opened them again and looked straight into his blue eyes. Which you shouldn’t have done, as your heart did a weird flip like it always did when you locked eyes with him. 

“Fine. One chance. But after that, I _never_ want to see you again.” You said firm, although deep down it hurt you saying it out loud. You knew you couldn’t live without him. Even if you wanted to.

Kai kneaded his hands before he sat down on the other end of the couch. He was so close and yet so far away.

“I don’t know what you saw or when you walked in since Damon won’t tell me. But I know I did the wrong thing, I hurt you and although Damon probably only told you half of the story it is _not_ what you think it was.” 

“I saw you kissing another girl, Kai. That’s all that matters to me.” You interrupted him, clenching your first at the thought of it, at the picture that seemed to have burned its way in front of your eyelids. 

“I didn’t. It was an illusion.” Kai began.

You raised a brow at this statement, unable to believe it. Although there was something about the way, he held your gaze, about the way his voice sounded. He was telling the truth, however strange it seemed. 

“You know how since I promised to bring Elena back Damon always wants someone to keep an eye on me, right? Well, that day we walked to the Grill - of course, I lacked the get up and go, but we did it anyway. Damon being Damon was quickly annoyed by my behavior too, and he dared me to feed on someone. Sure, I just could’ve compelled anyone, but it seemed more fun to use magic to make it look like something normal. And to you, it must’ve seen as if we were kissing, but I promise, I didn’t. I could never hurt you intentionally, (Y/N).” He explained before silence fell upon you.

Still, even though it was difficult to comprehend it and understand it fully, he didn’t lie. 

You forced yourself not to smile for the first time in days, as he looked at you with puppy eyes, making your heart melt. 

“ **I hate that I love you.** ” You sighed, realizing how he nearly lit up with joy. 

“What does this mean?” He asked carefully as you both stood up. He only did it after you had done the same, unsure of what was following now.

“That I still love you, you idiot. I’ve never felt more terrible in my life than this past week. I can never not love you, Kai.” You replied and couldn’t hold the severe expression any longer. A lough escaped your mouth as you got closer to him, wounded your arms around his neck and kissed him like your life depended on it. Instantly his hands found their rightful place on your hips, holding you. Even when you broke the kiss, he held you in his embrace, not wanting to let you go. 

“I. Love. You. Too. (Y/N).” He kissed you after every single word, eyes glowing like a child’s on Christmas, his smile wider than ever. “But I give you one thing.”

Again you raised a brow before he went into further detail.

“ **You’re so hot when you’re mad at me.** ”

Both of you laughed before he lifted you up in his arms and carried you outside towards your car. So you could make good for all the things you missed the past week. 


End file.
